


secretly exchange·偷换 08

by Gardenia_1225



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardenia_1225/pseuds/Gardenia_1225
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion
Kudos: 4





	secretly exchange·偷换 08

“东柱，”吕焕雄陷在软质沙发里，拿刚握了酒杯的冰凉的手放在兴奋地倾向舞池里交错的男男女女的孙东柱的背上，隔着长袖衬衫也能感觉到，“你经常来这种地方吗？”  
酒吧灯光闪烁，人声嘈杂，孙东柱转过头去对吕焕雄笑：“是我和焕雄哥两个人的秘密。”  
在下班回家路上碰到孙东柱是很正常的一件事。吕焕雄拖着疲惫的身躯往小区里走的时候，突然从后面被一个大男孩一把抱住，嘴里喊着“焕雄哥”，吕焕雄只得回过头去笑着回应：“东柱呀，下课了？”  
“焕雄哥，”孙东柱扶住被他撞得一摇一摆的吕焕雄，大大的眼睛凑过来直盯着他，“怎么最近看你总是很累的样子？”  
“工作太忙了，确实是有点。”吕焕雄微笑，心里隐约感受到了，并不是因为工作。  
他最近在金建学和金英助之间周旋的日渐疲惫，神经似乎已经被磨成一条细细的，濒临断裂的线。  
金建学的暧昧和温柔让他无所适从，金英助探寻的目光也无处不在，积压在他本就脆弱的神经上。  
最后一根稻草到来之前，连温柔和体贴都变成了煎熬。  
“啊……是呢，建学哥最近也很忙……”孙东柱噘着嘴答应着，又仿佛是想起什么的样子，眼睛亮起来：“建学哥说他今天加班！不如我带焕雄哥去个地方放松一下？”  
孙东柱看起来单纯又兴奋，即使吕焕雄并不知道怎么应对他，还是由着他答应了。  
是孙东柱大学附近的酒吧，天才黑下来没多久，里面就挤满了附近的大学生们，到处都是年轻的、漂浮着的、蠢蠢欲动的情绪，吕焕雄跟着轻车熟路的孙东柱，绕过人群走到吧台。  
“焕雄哥喝什么？”孙东柱低头端详了下吕焕雄，孩子气的笑容在他脸上漾起来，“今天我来请客吧！”  
“哪有让还没工作的孩子请客的道理。”吕焕雄挥了挥手上的包，“还是哥请你吧。”  
“焕雄哥怎么也说跟建学哥一样的话……”孙东柱用脚尖踢了踢吧台，语气有点委屈，“每次我要跟他吃饭什么的，别说我请客了，就是AA也不行。”  
“果然是建学哥呢。”吕焕雄盯着酒水单无意地附和了一句，没看到孙东柱瞳孔扩张了一下，然后变得明晦不清。

挑到最后，吕焕雄还是拦住了蠢蠢欲动想喝烈性酒的孙东柱，他并不想扛着喝醉的孙东柱回去，去面对不知道会作何反应的金建学。  
假如这一幕发生，金建学又会是什么反应呢？  
吕焕雄隔着射灯看着褐色的啤酒瓶玻璃，确实没有孙东柱刚刚指的那瓶伏特加的瓶子看起来精致漂亮。  
金建学是会怪他，说他两句？还是会先奇怪他和孙东柱这个奇怪的酒友搭配？又或者是什么话都不说，接过孙东柱直接关上门呢？  
想到最后一种可能性，吕焕雄忍不住自嘲地扯起了嘴角。  
直到他从神游里醒过来，才发现自己目光落在孙东柱身上已经不知道多久，那孩子不知什么时候发觉的，露出疑惑的神情：“焕雄哥为什么一直看着我？”  
“我们东柱真的是漂亮孩子呢。”吕焕雄笑着捏了捏孙东柱的脸，孙东柱有点不好意思地低头舔了下嘴唇，浅浅的酒窝出现了一瞬，又很快消失不见。  
吕焕雄大脑被酒吧的音乐震得有些迷糊，视线落在孙东柱身上，好像陷入了漩涡。  
我和你相像吗？  
金建学是为什么选择了我，而金英助又是为什么选择了你呢？

孙东柱是个唠叨的孩子，这一点吕焕雄在金建学那里有所耳闻，真实见到了还是觉得有些神奇。  
大概小孩最近忙着毕业的事情，有许多乱七八糟的不顺要说，奈何最近金建学也和吕焕雄一样忙得不可开交，大概也没时间仔细听，这会一瓶啤酒，孙东柱就打开了话匣子，唠唠叨叨说起学校里细碎的日常来。  
吕焕雄模糊地听着，酒精在血液里逐渐传播的时候好像真的轻松了，渐渐地想起来一点大学的回忆。  
那些都是无法割舍的，和金英助相关的点点滴滴。  
“啊……说好了要带焕雄哥放松一下的，结果全是我在抱怨了。”孙东柱突然反应过来了似的，不好意思地挠了挠头发，看向吕焕雄，“焕雄哥有什么心事吗，可以跟我说说的。”  
傻孩子。吕焕雄看向孙东柱清澈的双眼，摇了摇头。  
孙东柱也没有追问，一副“我就知道你们又把我当小孩”的表情，又拉着吕焕雄说起不远处舞池里他的同学们来。年轻人的趣事很多，八卦也不少，吕焕雄不认识那些名字，也搞不清楚了他们同级生之间复杂的爱恨情仇，只是被孙东柱活灵活现努力描述的样子逗笑了。  
孙东柱好像松下一口气，脸上浮现出安慰的表情：  
“焕雄哥终于笑啦。好久没看你这样笑过了。”

是吗？  
吕焕雄的笑有些错愕地停在脸上，心下突然有些惘然。  
好在孙东柱很快转移走了话题，没有给吕焕雄细想的时间。  
又是几瓶啤酒之后，孙东柱指着舞池里的人群凑到了吕焕雄耳边：  
“焕雄哥你看那边那对男生和女生，很亲密的在一起跳舞那个。”  
吕焕雄顺着他指的方向看过去，男男女女混乱成一团，其实根本无法分辨真切。  
酒吧音乐吵得什么都听不清楚，孙东柱好像故意压低了的声音传到他耳朵里：  
“他们两个并不是男女朋友的关系哦。”  
吕焕雄最开始没有听懂。  
“他们都有各自的男女朋友，但是经常在一起鬼混呢。”  
吕焕雄被突如其来的直球打击的不知所措。  
他愕然地去看孙东柱，后者却像真的只是随口聊八卦一样，嘴角咧开，毫无破绽。  
那双澄澈的眼睛看着他的时候甚至让吕焕雄觉得是自己带了肮脏的目光去看他。  
酒吧音乐的低音鼓点密集地敲响，像一下下重锤在他胸口，心脏疼痛地鲜血淋漓。

就在他准备抬手问酒保要酒的时候，舞池那边突然传来一阵骚动。  
吕焕雄才看清发生了什么，身边的孙东柱已经板着脸朝着舞池冲了出去。  
“东柱…?”  
吕焕雄赶紧放下酒瓶跟了过去，从一圈又一圈的人的缝隙里往里挤到事件中心，看到孙东柱把一个纤细的女生护到身后，确认她没事之后怒气冲冲地向着对面看起来就不太正经的一群男人。  
“东柱学长…”女孩嗫嚅地喊他，因为害怕抓紧了孙东柱的衣服，然后对面打头的人不耐烦地开口了：“你小子又是从哪来的？”  
“我是他学长，”孙东柱的声音意外地沉稳，“你没看到她拒绝你了吗？”  
“只不过看她可爱想跟她多说两句话而已。”那男人油里油气地嗤笑着，“我看你才是…多管闲事。”  
一看就是喝了不少的醉汉样子，说着就又伸起胳膊去抓孙东柱身后的女生。  
女孩子害怕地尖叫起来，然后孙东柱毫不犹豫地拦住醉汉的手，用力甩回去了。  
孙东柱没再说话，转头就要带着学妹走开，结果被后面那人骂骂咧咧地，狠狠地推了一把。

吕焕雄鲜少有敏捷的时候，但是壮汉的手碰到孙东柱那一刻他就冲过去了。  
总而言之，真的打起来的时候，他像是脱离了自己的身体一样，向别人挥拳，自己也被人打过来一拳，疼痛扩散开，注意力却一直放在他尽量挡在身后的孙东柱身上。  
这念头可能由来已久，等到出现的时候和下意识一样自然：东柱不能有事。  
假如世界上应当有一个人活得永远纯洁无辜，那就是孙东柱。  
就算是知道他和金英助之间的关系，就算是知道他在这场闹剧里不是置身事外，就算是不知道这一切最后会纠缠出什么样的结局，吕焕雄还是早就把孙东柱放到了最干净清高的位置，几乎是本能地去保护他。  
对方还是人多势众，孙东柱被推搡得差点摔倒，吕焕雄转身就想去扶他，他身边刚被保护的女孩子却先冲上去了，吕焕雄就那样松懈一下，被对面的人拽了过去，整条手臂被拉扯住又扭曲。  
他听见自己的关节错位的声响，剧痛在那一瞬间袭来，把吕焕雄漂浮的灵魂拉回了原地。  
耳边交杂着女生的尖叫和“警察来了”喊声，吕焕雄还没从剧痛中找回意识，被对面的人躲避警察离开前最后一拳沉重地击在脸上，他的额角和地板碰撞的时候看到向他冲过来的孙东柱，然后丢失了意识。  
他闭眼的最后一瞬间想着孙东柱焦急的神情。  
我好像明白了，为何他们那样爱你。

TBC.


End file.
